A través de una carta
by Dulcinea-DonQuijote03
Summary: Road Kamelot esta aburrida y se siente un poco sola, por lo tanto… para deshacerse de esa soledad comienza a mandarle cartas a una persona llamada Miranda Lotto.


**N/A: Los personajes de esta hermosa serie no me pertenecen u u**

**Sin nada interesante que decir, ojala les guste, me imagino que esta pareja no es común, y en si, por eso me gusta.**

No sé porque lo hacía, quizás sea por diversión o simplemente… porque me sentía algo sola. Estoy escribiendo una carta, esta ya es la séptima que le mandare a esa persona; Miranda. Puede parecer una locura, pero… ella me llama la atención, tal vez demasiado. Además estas no son carta cualquiera; son de amor. Lo sé, suena bastante ridículo aunque lo más divertido es que me responde las cartas y al parecer, si se está enamorando de mi; a pesar que ni idea tenga de quien soy, quiero decir, ella sabe que soy una chica, pero no ha sido capaz de verme en persona. Y eso me divierte un poco… aunque tengo que admitir que a mi también me gusta esta situación, no soy del tipo de persona que siente algo por los de su mismo sexo pero… ella me gusta demasiado, es muy agradable esta sensación. En este momento me encuentro sola en el departamento, ¿Qué hacemos nosotros aquí? No estoy del todo segura, ni me tome la molestia de preguntarle a Tykki o los demás y tampoco me interesa mucho que digamos. Observo la hora con algo de desinterés, ya son pasada de la media noche… debería irme a dormir.

Ya han pasado cinco días desde que yo le he mandado mi séptima carta, estoy sobre el sofá observando con total atención la puerta del lugar, ya que en este hay un pequeño buzón; del cual luego de diez segundos, se deslizo por ese delgado agujero una carta. Me levante de mi lugar mientras una leve sonrisa se formaba en mis labios, me acerque disimuladamente hacia la puerta, ya que Tykki estaba sentado en otro sofá leyendo; aunque claro… también me observa de reojo de vez en cuando. Tomo con algo de cuidado la carta, la doy vuelta para revisar si era de ella, por supuesto que así era. Rió de manera algo infantil y la abro en seguida para leerla. Cada palabra que iba leyendo me arrancaba más de una risita; ante esto Tykki solamente se dedicaba a darme una mirada extraña, hasta que hubo una frase que me dejo un tanto helada al principio.

"Veámonos en el Parque dentro de tres días"

Pude sentir como mis manos temblaban un poco, se me secaban un poco los labios y no podía quitar mis ojos de ese pedazo de papel. Me lo estuve pensando por varios minutos, ¿vernos? Mmm… no es nada del otro mundo, pero por alguna extraña razón, me pone algo nerviosa la idea. ¿Pero de que me preocupo? Todo saldrá bien, no tengo razón para estar así de nerviosa, ¿verdad? Son solo niñerías mías, estoy preocupándome más de la cuenta. Solo debo relajarme un poco.

Hoy es el día, los nervios aún no logran abandonarme… les gusta torturarme de manera bastante cruel, como odio sentir esta maldita sensación. Me encuentro sentada en una de las bancas observando a las parejas o los niños que van pasando por aquí, me muerdo con suavidad el labio e inconscientemente poso mi mirada amatista sobre una mujer que se viste totalmente de negro. ¿Um? Pero si es ella. Por lo que veo, tendré que acercarme yo primero… ya que ella nunca me ha visto. Me siento algo insegura sin Lero, aunque fue mejor que lo no trajera conmigo. Suelto un suave suspiro, me levanto de mi lugar y comienzo a caminar disimuladamente hacia la chica de negro.

- Tú debes ser Miranda –digo con fingida tranquilidad al mismo tiempo que empiezo a lamer una paleta que tenía guardada en mi bolsillo.

- Ha-hai –dice observándome con total atención, en su rostro se puede notar una clara expresión de sorpresa, me imagine que eso pasaría. – Ano… ¿Tú eres Road Kamelot? –pregunta sin dejar de inspeccionarme; tanto mi cuerpo como mi rostro.

- Si, soy yo –digo sin dejar de verle a los ojos con "tranquilidad" al tiempo que sigo lamiendo mi paleta.

Ella abre los ojos de la sorpresa, en realidad, estoy más que segura que ella no esperaba que yo fuera tan pequeña.

- Eres una…

- Niña, lo sé –le interrumpo para luego acercarme un poquito más hacia ella- lamento no habértelo informado antes.

- I-ie, no te preocupes –dice mientras una sonrisa un tanto tierna se forma en sus labios. Quizás que cosas estén pasando por su cabeza.- Eres bastante linda –me dice repentinamente con un leve rubor en sus mejillas, yo no digo nada. Al parecer, aunque yo sea una niña pequeña; le guste igual.

- Gra-gracias -¿Por qué tartamudeo?- Tú también eres muy linda –está bien, creo que si estoy enloqueciendo después de todo.

Su sonrisa se hace un poco más amplia al mismo tiempo que su sonrojo se va haciendo cada vez mucho más notorio. Mis nervios ya han desaparecido, al parecer… no me está yendo tan mal; como yo creí que me iría. Ella se acerca lo más que puede hacia a mí con algo de timidez en su movimiento.

Sigo observándole sin mencionar palabra alguna, y cuando estuve a punto de preguntarle algo… ella… me beso. Por un momento me quede de hielo, nunca pensé que en seguida sería capaz de hacer algo así; pero debo admitir… que el sabor de sus labios es bastante dulce, quizás demasiado. Separo un poco mis labios dándole a entender que puede explorar mi interior, ella comprende el mensaje y deja que su lengua examine toda mi boca por completo. Yo me aferro un poco a ella con algo de fuerza, mientras que ella tiene posadas sus manos alrededor de mi cintura. Mi lengua juega lentamente con la suya por varios segundos. ¿Nos estarán observando? No lo sé, y tampoco me interesa.

Quizás mandarle cartas si fue una buena idea después de todo.

FIN

**N/A: Cortito y bonito, espero haya sido de su agrado :3 si es que hubo alguna falta de ortografía, mis disculpas… mi computador tiene todo en ingles y a veces no revisa del todo bien ese asunto.**


End file.
